


It goes like this.

by FolkAstronaut



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reuniting? I guess?, but they're in love, it's not really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkAstronaut/pseuds/FolkAstronaut
Summary: HA gay.





	It goes like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is only like 370 words because I only know how to write short snippets of dialogue apparently

It goes like this:

 

They reunite like a pair of star-crossed lovers from one of his own bad romance novels. Varric walks down into the courtyard and sees Hawke, his own Hawke, dismounting from a horse lent to him by the Inquisition, hair a mess from riding and posture weary from days of travel. He talks with a stablehand, grinning as he probably delivers some stupid joke or another. The stablehand laughs and shoos him away. Hawke turns, gazing up at the fortress that is Skyhold, a hand shielding his eyes from the morning sun. And then his gaze falls on Varric.

 

And his world-weary face cracks into an enormous grin.

 

“Varric!” And then he’s dropping his satchel into the dirt, running towards Varric and picking him up (dammit, Hawke) and squeezing the air out of his lungs. “Almost didn’t see you there! You being so short and all.” He tries to spin him, but loses his balance and they’re both sitting sprawled on the ground chuckling like a pair of idiots. 

 

“Oh, great! I must have been getting too big-headed, so the Inquisition summoned you to keep me humble,” says Varric, rubbing his ass. Ugh, that’s gonna bruise.

 

“For such a small man, a head any larger could cause health complications. I’m doing you a service, Varric.”

 

“Well, I don’t hear any of those pretty dwarven women complaining my ‘big head’.”

 

“Of course they don’t complain. They don’t exist.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me that dwarven women don’t exist, or that I’m not bringing anybody to bed? Because the way you phrased it is very ambiguous. You should be more clear when you talk, Hawke.”

 

“Ha! Asshole.” Hawke maneuvers himself so that his head is nestled in Varric’s lap.

 

“Shithead.”

 

Hawke sighs wistfully. “Oh, I missed you.”

 

“Aw, Hawke, you missed me? Now I feel bad. Here I was, not missing you at all.” Varric sprinkles dirt in Hawke’s hair.

  
“Wow.  _ Wow. _ I take it back.” Hawke sits, stands, shaking the dirt out of his hair so that as much as possible lands on Varric. “I take back every nice thing I’ve ever said to you. I don’t need you, I’ll find someone else in Skyhold to banter with. Fuck you.”


End file.
